onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan
"Manhattan" is the fourteenth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Dean White. It is the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall and premiered on February 17, 2013. Synopsis While Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry go in search of Gold's son Bae in New York, Cora, Regina and Hook attempt to track down one of Rumplestiltskin's most treasured possessions. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Rumplestiltskin realizes his destiny while fighting in the Ogres War.http://www.abcmedianet.com/Web/dnr/dispDNR.aspx?id=012813_15 Recap The episode opens in the Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin arrives home to a loving and devoted Milah and jubilantly announces he's been called to the front, at the Ogre Wars. Despite her husband's excitement, Milah is less than enthusiatic about the opportunity, concerned for Rumplestiltskin's safety. He explains that this is his chance to prove that he is not the coward his father was. Reluctantly, Milah agrees and tells him to go. The two declare their love for one another and Milah suggests that when he returns, they start a family together. We turn to modern day, Manhattan. A cab pulls up and Mr. Gold steps out, followed by Henry and Emma. They are in front of a shabby looking apartment complex, the place the magic globe led them to. Emma denotes from Gold's uncomfortable expression that his son is not expecting them. Emma chimes "Well, who doesn't love a surprise" and they approach the building. In Storybrooke, Regina and Cora are having a heart to heart as Regina expresses her concern that Henry has gone off with Emma and Gold. Cora tries to comfort her, telling her Henry will be safe and home, soon, but Regina remarks that regardless, he won't be with her. Hook appears and asks where Gold has gone. Regina claims she does not know, but Hook states that if Gold has left town, he is powerless and can be killed. Cora explains that if she or Regina leave town, they lose their magic and Regina adds that while their memories will be intact because they were not affected by the curse, they would still have no advantage against Gold. Hook says he does not need magic, and starts to leave but Regina asks him how he plans to find and kill Gold, and Cora tells him he is not going anywhere. Hook cries that he deserves his vengeance but Cora pacifies him, by explaining that with Gold gone, they can search for the one thing that can actually kill him in Storybrooke, his dagger. In Manhattan, Gold, Emma and Henry are inside the apartment lobby, looking over the intercom panels for a familiar name. Emma and Henry ask Gold if he has any idea which one could be his son and he admits he's at a loss. Emma then notices a nameless entry, "407", and believes Gold's son could be there. Gold says it could just be an empty apartment, but Emma reminds him that finding people who don't want to be found is her job. She presses the button and claims she's got a UPS package for the apartment owner. The other end of the intercom disconnects and there is scuffling above them. Emma realizes their target is trying to run. Rushing outside, they see a man climbing down the fire escape. Gold tells Emma he is calling in the favor she owes him. Emma takes off, in pursuit of the runner. Using a shortcut, she cuts him off and tackles him, but when she glances up, she's shocked by recognition. It's Neal Cassidy. Neal seems pleasantly surprised to see Emma, but she is less than thrilled. She tells him she is not answering any of his questions till he tells her if he's Gold's son. He seems confused, especially when Emma begins stammering about how he and Gold played her, but when she calls Gold by his real name, Rumplestilstkin, Neal's expression quickly shifts to one of horror. The pair yell at each other, but Emma gets the upper hand. Neal agrees to talk, but not out in the open and he takes a reluctant Emma to a nearby bar. Meanwhile, Gold and Henry are waiting back at the apartment building. Henry tells Gold not to worry, that his mom is really good at catching people. Gold explains that his son has been running for a long time and that's he's probably just as good. Henry says that at least they have found him, and Gold agrees. Henry thanks Gold for the hot dog he bought him, and Gold thanks Henry in return, for brining Emma to Storybrooke. He says that without Emma, breaking the curse, he would never have been able to leave, to find his son. He tells Henry he is a remarkable young man. Henry tells Gold that he forgave Emma for giving him up for adoption, and that he is sure Gold's son will forgive him, as well, but Gold explains that it is not quite the same scenario. Henry tells him that all that matters is he's there, and wants his son back. At that bar, Neal asks Emma what she wants to know. She asks if he knew who she was when they met and he tells her that if he had known she was from the Enchanted Forest, he would never have gotten involved with her and that he was in hiding, to get away from that life. Emma asks if he was using her, to take the fall for the watches he stole. Neal says he wasn't using her, that when he met her he didn't know who she was, but he found out. Emma asks how and Neal says he ran into a friend of Emma's named August. In the bar, Emma is furious that Neal left because of what August told him. She tells him she loved him and Neal seems visibly upset by this. He tells her he was trying to help her get home. Emma asks if he thinks them meeting was a coincidence, that it wasn't somehow in his or Rumple's plans. Neal explains that if Rumple wanted her to break the curse, them being together was the only thing that could have stopped it, that it was fate. Emma asks if he believes in that and Neal says he believes there are no coincidences. He tells her that they met for a reason and asks if anything good came out of it. Emma hesitates, then says no, that nothing good came from it, she just went to jail. She tells him she is over it and over him, and he asks if that's true, then why does she still wear the keychain he gave her. She yanks it off and hands it to him, telling him she wears it as a reminder never to trust anyone again. She then tells him it's time to go see Gold, that she made a deal with him. Neal is unhappy that she made a deal with him, but Emma brushes it off, saying that she's upholding her end. Neal tells her she does not have to go through with it and she tells him coldly that she knows. Still, Neal resists telling her to let Gold know she lost him and that if she does that, she never has to see him again. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin seems rather content as a soldier. He is asked to guard a special crate, in which is a prisoner they plan to use in the next battle to turn the tide against the Ogres. The other soldier warns him to be careful. He stands watch, but cannot resist peeking when the prisoner beneath the tarp calls to him by name. He his shocked and disgusted to discover a young girl who's face has been mutilated and her eyes have been removed. She asks for water, but Rumplestiltskin first wants to know how she knew his name. She explains that she is a Seer and shows him a pair of eyes, embedded in her palms. Rumplestiltskin thinks it is a trick, but when she begins to tell him information about his past that no one could know, he is made to believe. She says she can also see the future and Rumplestiltskin seems intrigued, but changes his mind, saying he will not endulge dark magic until the girl claims she has seen something that concerns his wife using her name. Rumplestiltskin is concerned, but the seer will not tell him anything unless he gives her water. He does, and the seer explains her vision. He is about to have a son, but his actions in the battle that will come will leave his son fatherless. Rumplestiltskin interprets this to mean he is going to die in the next battle, and asks how to stop it. She says he cannot prevent it and he gets angry, telling her he is done helping her and that he does not believe her vision, that she is trying to trick him into deserting. She tells him he will know the vision is true when he sees the army ride cows into battle. She repeats the vision and Rumple angrilly pulls the tarp over her again. In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret is on the phone with Emma, who is hysterically recounting what happened with Neal. Mary Margaret is shocked to discover who Henry's father is, but tells Emma she can't keep the truth from Henry about his father. Emma says she just wants to protect Henry, to keep him from getting hurt, but Mary Maraget insinuates the person Emma is protecting is herself. In Manhattan Henry and Gold are now waiting inside the apartment foyer. Henry asks Gold why he is so nervous, that he was excited when he found his mom, and Gold explains that he has more life experience than Henry and that things do not always work out the way you want them to. Henry tells Gold that the story book says Rumplestiltskin can see the future and asks him why he cannot just look and see what is going to happen. Gold tells Henry that seeing the inevitable can be a terrible price. That the future is like a puzzle with missing pieces, difficult to read and never what you think. After this, Emma enters and tells Gold that his son got away . In Storybrooke General Hospital, Belle is lying dazed in a hospital bed when she is visited by Regina. Belle asks who she is and Regina notes that Belle really has lost her memories. Belle asks if they were friends and Regina tells her they spent some time together. She tells Belle she believes she can help her finds something that belongs to Rumplestiltskin. Belle tells Regina she doesn't know him, and Regina puts Belle to sleep, telling her while she doesn't know him anymore, she did. She then magically rifles through Belle's purse until she discovers a yellow index card, on which is written the numbers 915.63. Regina, Cora and Hook are perusing the Storybrooke Library. The numbers indicate a section of the Dewey Decimal System, meaning they are looking for a book which Regina believes will lead them to the dagger's hiding place. Regina and Hook are both frustrated when the book in question appears missing, but Cora eases everyone's fears when she discovers a parchment of paper with crude drawings on it hidden in the book's empty space. She shows it to Hook, he claims it is a map that no one but a pirate would recognize. David and Mary Margaret are in their apartment, discussing her phone call with Emma. David attempts to figure out their complex family tree, eventually. Mary Margaret seems to think however, that their familial connections might calm everyone down. Back in Manhattan, Gold is frustrated with the lack of results so he decides to take matters into his own hands and despite Emma's protests, breaks into his son's apartment. In the Enchaneted Forest, Rumplestiltskin overseees wounded soilders being brought back front the battle. Another soldier remarks that these men are lucky, and Rumple cannot understand why until the soldier explains that they get to go home. As Rumple ruminates over this, their sergeant arrives to inform them that they will not be marching into battle that day, but riding. He tells everyone to grab a cow and Rumplestiltskin is horrorstruck by the term. He now knows that the seer's prediction was true and rushes off to find her, but when he discovers the crate he finds it empty. Terrified of his fate, Rumple spots a hammer leaning against a tree stump and because he can see no other way out, he uses the hammer to cripple himself. In Manhattan Gold begins to search Neal's apartment for clues, ignoring Emma's continued protestations. He continues searching until he notices Emma transfixed on a dream catcher that she has recognized as the same one she found in the hotel room with Neal. Gold asks her what she has found and she tells him it is nothing, but he accuses her of holding back and lying to him. Emma asks Henry to wait in the bathroom and she and Gold have an argument, but when things begin to escalate the door bursts open and Neal enters, telling Gold to leave Emma alone. Gold is stunned by his son's arrival. In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin returns home to a despondent Milah holding his infant son. Rumple asks for the baby's name and she informs him the boy's name is Baelfire. When he responds that it is a strong name, she then angrily tells Rumplestiltskin he will need it if he is to grow up with a coward for a father. He asks what she is talking about, and she demands to know if it is true that he injured himself in order to get sent home. Rumplestiltskin admits it is true and tells Milah a seer told him he would die if he stayed. Milah tells him he left because he was afraid and that he left because he is a coward just like his father. Rumplestiltskin angrily tells her he did it for the baby to save him from the fate of growing up without a father. Milah spitefully says he sentenced him to growing up with a worse fate, to have him as a father. Rumplestilskin asks what he was supposed to do and she yells that he could have fought. She then hands him the baby and walks out. Rumplestiltskin cradles the baby and says it is alright, that he's there and will never, ever leave him. Back in Manhattan, Gold asks Neal if he came back for him. Neal less than cordially explains that he came back to make sure Emma was not punished for breaking her deal. Gold wants to talk, but Neal tells him to leave. Emma tries to intervene, but Neal will not let her. Gold realizes that they know each other, but before either can explain Henry enters the room, calling Emma "Mom". Neal is struck by this and asks who Henry is. Emma says he is her son, but when she tells Henry to go back to the bathroom Neal asks how old he is. Henry shouts that he's eleven and doesn't understand why everyone is shouting. Neal surmises the truth and asks Emma if Henry is his son. Henry recounts to Neal the lie Emma told him, that his dad was a fireman who died, but when Neal asks again Emma cannot continue the lie. She tells him Henry is his son. Shocked and angry, Henry climbs out the window onto the fire escape. Emma goes after him, leaving Neal and Gold alone. Gold asks for a chance to be heard, and Neal tells him to leave again. Gold tells him that Emma's deal is not fulfilled until Neal talks to him. Neal agrees to give Gold three minutes. Back in Storybrooke's hospital, Greg Mendell is on the phone, presumably with "her". He tells her that he's been cleared to leave, but that he plans to stick around. Then he sends her a video he has taken of Regina in Belle's room using magic to go through her purse. In the Library, Hook is using the map to decipher where the dagger is hidden. He finds the location and Cora praises him for his work, but then says that she and Regina will take it from there grabbing the map and heading for the door. Furious, Hook goes after them, but Cora sends him flying into a book shelf with a wave of her hand knocking him unconscious telling him Rumple's dagger is much too powerful to be wasted on him. When Regina questions her motives, Cora tells Regina her plan to get the dagger and make Rumple kill Snow, Charming, and Emma, thereby removing all their enemies in a way that leaves Regina perfectly innocent in Henry's eyes. Regina seems at first concerned, but then touched by the idea. Back in Manhattan, Emma approaches the subject with a visibly distraught Henry. Henry wants to know why she did not tell him about his father, but when she tries to explain who Neal was Henry tells her he could have handled the truth. Emma tells Henry she did not want to remember that part of her life but Henry is still quite hurt and tells Emma that she lied to him, just like Regina. Emma is clearly upset by this allegation and apologizes, and Henry tells her he wants to meet his dad. Emma apprehensively agrees. Meanwhile, inside the apartment Gold tries to explain himself to Neal who is less than receptive. Gold tells him there's no worse pain than regret and Neal responds that abandonment is worse. Gold explains that he wants to make it up to Neal and that if Neal were to return with him to Storybrooke, he could return Neal to fourteen years of age and they could start over. Neal is disturbed by the idea, but Gold says he only wants another chance and that Neal loved him once. Neal tells him that was because Gold was once a good man. Gold claims he wants to be that man again and asks for another chance. Neal tells him how it felt when Gold let him go into that portal alone and how it has haunted him every night. Gold tries to apologize, but Neal will not hear it. He then tells Gold that his time is up and leaves. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin is now the Dark One, having just lost Baelfire. He enters a clearing where he discovers the blind seer, now much older. Rumple accuses her of leaving out important details, but she claims it wouldn't have mattered, that knowing would not have changed his fate. Rumple responds that she cannot either and begins to choke her. She asks him if he came to find him son. He tells her he did and she begins to search the future. She tells him he will find Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin impatiently asks how, and warns her not to leave out any details. She tells him it will not be an easy path, and will take many years, as well as a curse cast by someone else and broken by someone else. She then says she cannot tell him anymore, that even her powers are not that strong. Rumple begins to choke her again, and she tells him that he can see the path he must take, but it requires taking her burden, that being her powers. Rumplestiltskin agrees and the pair join hands and the power flows into him. The Seer screams in agony, falls to the ground, and lies dying. Back in the Manhattan apartment, Emma approaches Neal and tells him Henry wants to meet him. Neal confronts her for not telling him about Henry, and Emma does not deny it. Neal tells her that she cannot make that decision by herself. Emma snaps that he should go talk to him, but then gently adds not to break Henry's heart. Neal assures her that he is not going to do what his father did to him, but when Emma interjects that Neal did the same thing to her he admits that they are all imperfect but that they should avoid being that way with Henry. Emma agrees and Neal goes outside to talk to Henry. As Neal approaches Henry, Henry introduces himself. Neal apologizes that it took so long to meet him, but Henry is fine with this as Neal was unaware. Back inside the apartment, Gold gazes out the window at the pair on the fire escape. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin is having a difficult time understanding the seer's powers. The seer repeats what Gold said to Henry, about the future being a puzzle. She tells him that he must learn to separate what will be from what can be. Rumple accuses her of tricking him into the taking the powers to save her from torment. She assures him in time, he will work it all out. She then gives him one last piece of the puzzle before she dies. That he will find his son, but that the boy who helps him is more than he appears, that there will be a price. That the boy will also be Rumpletiltskin's undoing. Passively, Rumplestiltskin tells her that he will have to kill the boy. In Manhattan both Emma and Gold are watching Neal and Henry on the fire escape. Gold's expression is unreadable. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Brighid Fleming as Little Girl *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Shannon Lucio as Seer *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Rachel Shelley as Milah Co-Starring *Spencer Drever as Boy *David Quinlan as Father *Primo Allon as Gadling *Mackenzie Gray as Hob *Toby Levins as Sergeant *Aaron Brooks as Soldier Uncredited *Unknown baby as Baelfire *Eion Bailey as August Booth (Archive footage) Trivia *The titlecard features the New York City skyline. *This is the first episode to credit Colin O'Donoghue as a starring cast member. *Regina Mills confirms in this episode that people who were unaffected by the Dark Curse, (such as herself, Cora, and Captain Hook) would not be affected by crossing the town line. Since they were not cursed, they have no false memories to revert to. This statement also confirms that Mr. Gold was given false memories by the Dark Curse since he needed a potion to keep his Enchanted Forest memories intact. *Regina Mills confirms in this episode that leaving Storybrooke causes a loss of magic. References de:Manhattan it:Manhattan fr:2x14